The disclosure relates generally to a toothbrush, and more particularly to tooth cleaning, and gum muscle and tissue massage, stimulation, or treatment that combines specific geometry, material properties and stimulation generated by one or more motors of the toothbrush apparatus.
General mouth hygiene and oral health is dependent on the presence of microbial cultures and bacteria on the teeth, and in the mouth cavity, and the related microbial excretions that damage the protective layers of teeth causing greater probability of cavity creation and development. These microbial cultures are present in the biofilm on the surfaces of the teeth and in the food that remains present in the oral cavity and on the surfaces of the teeth. Effective removal of biofilm and food diminishes the presence of microbial cultures and excretions, and aids to improve the natural protection of teeth, leading to better oral hygiene.
The gum tissue and muscles are vital for the protection of the teeth as far as exposure of the lower layers of the teeth and sensitivity to touch and temperature changes are concerned. Today's dental care products and toothbrush apparatus rely on the use of nylon bristles that can, in the case of application of too much pressure, damage the gum tissue and muscles. In addition, today's dental care apparatuses and toothbrushes that are based on nylon or equivalent bristles do not stimulate the tissue nor enhance circulation important for the regenerative and continuous healing process of the gum tissue and muscles.
To date, the devices to address oral hygiene are based on nylon bristles that are designed to reduce the presence of biofilm, remove food remains, and treat gum tissue and muscles, however these devices are not very effective due to the geometry and properties of the bristles, which limits their ability to remove the very thin biofilm across large surface areas of the teeth. These bristles also fail to effectively stimulate gum tissue and muscles. In fact, most devices currently available are designed with special mechanisms to minimize damage to the gum tissue rather than to stimulate gum tissue. What is needed, therefore, is a device that would overcome the above limitations and both remove the biofilm with greater efficacy while stimulating gum tissue and muscles effectively and safely.